User blog:Siobhanna/To M. Greensaber and Community
Hi - as a preface, this is regarding M. Greensaber, the supposed “founder and reinstated commander and chief of T.R.E.E.”, and his recent posts to the wikia. While I personally do not agree with his views - something I am sure many of you can agree upon, it’s also my personal belief that the way the administrators handled this left something to be desired. Firstly, they technically brought something OOC into IC - starting off with a huge power imbalance in that administrators and moderators have essentially unlimited functions as the head of the wikia. Using your administrator powers to change M. Greensaber’s personal page, and then block him for an indeterminate amount of time is in bad taste, although I’ll expound on that further on. Additionally, instituting a new “rule” that the Free Realms Warrior Cats wikia is only for ex-rpers to keep in contact on a whim isn’t conducive to an open atmosphere - something the community is arguably partially founded on. Vampires, werewolves and warrior cats aren’t exactly a normal triad, for example. If they can exist together, I’m sure M. Greensaber can be allowed to say his piece, just as I am mine. Lastly, addressing the fact that Free Realms has been discontinued, a new project (Free Realms: Sunrise) is currently in the works, and according to Alex Realms various videos posted by the development team, they already have an early version up and running. The Free Realms RP is not necessarily permanently over. Secondly, I believe that few - if any - of you have ever seen or talked to M. Greensaber in the past. Although T.R.E.E.’s “hit list” provides an extremist slant to their ideology, has anyone considered talking to them? Currently T.R.E.E. seems to exist in a fog of misbelief, rumors, and skepticism. The best way to disarm your enemy is to unveil them. Look at it like this: if you live in fear and hatred of the monster in your closet, you ignore the lightswitch that would easily reveal the truth. Censoring him is just going to aggravate the problem. From what I have read, the “megacorporation” feels slighted and threatened by the actions of non-humanoids. Obviously the preservation of non-humanoids is important, but so is that of everything else. If Free Realms: Sunrise is successful, a war can hopefully be avoided by negotiation and compromise by addressing everyone’s concerns, but only if the community goes into it with an open mind. Lastly, I’d like to make some final points. In the case of M. Greensaber, it could be argued that a double standard is running rampant right now. In the case of Legend Moonstar, for example, she was never truly censored. Although the community was more threatened by her than M. Greensaber, she was allowed continuation of her campaigns by the community. As pointed out by Alex Realms, the Free Realms community, is unique in the fact that it has provided a stepping point for everyone - blackballing someone from the RP for their actions has never truly been in is consideration. If this is a fundamental concept the community is at least partially based on, why not honor it? You may not agree with someone’s words or actions, but censoring those who disagree with the status quo is the first step to groupthink - a practice that, for example, led to the Challenger disaster. Dissent is necessary for critical thinking. @Admins specifically -- Furthermore, changing someone’s page only to insult them is in extremely bad taste, especially for those considered leaders. It’s petty, and if the administrators are going to say that M. Greensaber needs to “grow up” because he considers himself still involved in the RP, then the administrators need to “grow up” themselves and learn that you can’t destroy property not belonging to you, intellectual or physical. If you’re personally done with involvement in the community, then move on. Those who consider themselves still involved are free to do so at their discretion, not yours. @M. Greensaber, if you’d like to talk: siobhanna640@gmail.com Category:Blog posts